A Whole Lot of Craziness
by mirrorsedge14
Summary: Edward Elric receives orders to hunt down a murderer while attending a local high school. However, Allen Walker has been ordered to do the same thing! And when the two join the Host Club, what craziness will ensue? FMA/D-Gray Man/OHSHC crossover! Enjoy! Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Some here might know me, some might not. But this story will hopefully be very cool! For all you people who don't know this, I am OBSESSED with Fullmetal Alchemist! I LOOOVVEE IT! It is awesome and I will shut up now. But I hope you like and all that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own :"(**

Chapter 1: Missions Assigned

~~~IN AMESTRIS~~~

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was pissed. He and Al had just gotten back from another failed lead and he was being called in! Ed stormed down the hall and kicked open the door to Mustang's office. Hawkeye looked up as he stormed in.

"Hello Edward." The other paper work doers noticed him as well.

"Hey chief!"

"How's it going?"

"Ed, looking at my little Elysia! Isn't she just _darling_!" And finally,

"Hello Fullmetal.

"Hello Colonel Bastard. Want to tell me WHY you called me in NOW?" For once Mustang didn't joke.

"Fullmetal, we have a problem." Ed looked at him in surprise. "There have been strange murders at a rich kid high school in Japan. I'm sending you in." Ed gaped in surprise.

"HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Normally Mustang would've smirked and commented on Ed's height, but he said with a straight face,

"Fullmetal, there is no argument. This murderer is on his way to becoming a serial killer. And rich kids too…" Mustang sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're the only one who is eligible. They have no opening for teachers and you're the only military personnel who can pretend to be a high school student. This is an order, Fullmetal. Pack your bags IMMEDIATELY." Edward stood and saluted, heading towards the door. "Oh, and Fullmetal," Roy called. "For safety reasons, I requested your brother be left here. A suit of armor is rather conspicuous, and I thought you would not wish to put him in the line of fire." Ed nodded in thanks and left the room.

~~~BLACK ORDER HEADQUARTERS~~~

Allen stood in Koumi's office waiting for orders.  
"Yo!" Koumi shouted. "Allen, you will be attending a high school that has recently been savaged by Akuma killings. I want you to investigate and kill all Akuma you can find. This is a mission for you alone. Keep an eye out and be careful." Allen nodded and started to leave the room. "Oh, and Allen," Koumi smirked. "This is a rich kid school, so blend in, okay?" Allen nodded a little less certainly and went to pack.

**I know Allen's orders thingy should have been longer! Hell, I know this whole CHAPTER should have been longer. Anyways, I'll post again tomorrow, and I SWEAR I will make that chapter a good length! Hoped you liked and leave me reviews, questions, or constructive criticism!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yeah, the last chapter was really short. And I've been wanting to write this for a while but my brother is a big fat meanie computer hog! :[ Anyways, now I can write this so yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own :"(**

Chapter 2: Arrival at Ouran

~~~ALLEN~~~

Allen stared up at the building. '_It's… pink._' He shook his head and walked towards the big double doors that were the entrance to Ouran High School. He walked in and a confused secretary looked up at him. He bowed slightly.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker. I'm the new transfer student."

Her expression cleared. "Ah yes. One of the new transfers." Allen raised his eyebrows. '_One of the new transfers? Does that mean someone else is coming too?_' The woman stood. "All right, please come with me. You need to take the entrance exam.

===TIME SKIP===

Allen stumbled out of the exam room, his mind exhausted. He had barely finished in the two hour range! His brain hurt. He walked down the halls, looking for a place to relax and give his brain a rest. He found a door that said 'Music Room #3', but there was no music playing from within. He opened the door and immediately got hit in the face with a bunch of rose petals. A few seconds later he was sitting on the ground spitting out rose petals. A bunch of strange boys were surrounding him while a black-haired boy was examining a strange machine. The black-haired boy sighed.

"Tamaki, it appears our rose petal machine is malfunctioning again." One of the strange boys, a blonde with blue eyes, leapt up and shouted,

"OH NO! We can't have that! What if my precious Haruhi accidentally chokes on rose petals!" He glomped the brown-haired boy, knocking him down. He tumbled into the pair of twins, who then fell into the 3rd grader with blonde hair who tumbled into the quiet boy with black hair. And then they all fell on Allen. Allen got the wind knocked out of him and gasping for air pushed the large pile of boys off him. He sat up and started coughing. The strange people all leaped up and the twins grabbed his arms and hauled him up. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that. These guys can be a little insane at times." The blonde haired boy pouted and glomped him again.

"Haruhi, don't talk about your friends like that! Daddy forbids it!" Haruhi shoved at the blonde.

"Sempai, get off!" The blonde pouted and went into the corner to grow mushrooms. The black haired boy with glasses sighed and turned to Allen.

"I'm very sorry about this. We've just met you and we've already caused you so much trouble. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyoya Otori. What is your name?"

Allen gave a short bow. "It's nice to meet you Otori-san. My name is Allen Walker." The blonde little kid smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny. Do you like cake? The tall silent guy is Takashi Morinosuka, but he goes by Mori. He doesn't say much."

The two twins cut in right away.

"And I'm Kaoru!"

"No wait- I'M Kaoru!"

"Last I checked you were Hikaru!"

"But I thought YOU were Hikaru!"

The brown haired boy frowned. "This is Kaoru Hitachiin," he said, pointing to one twin. "And this is Hikaru Hitachiin." The boy smiled at him. "And I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you Walker-san." The blonde idiot randomly broke in.

"And I'm Tamaki Suoh, king of the Ouran High School Host Club!"

Allen was feeling very confused. "The WHAT now?"

Haruhi sighed as Tamaki started a long-winded explanation. "Oh boy, here we go."

~~~AFTER TAMAKI'S LONG-WINDED EXPLAINATION~~~

"I get it!" Allen exclaimed. "You spend time to talk to the girls and make sure they're happy! That's so nice of you!"

Tamaki gasped and glomped him. "Allen-kun, you completely understand my thought process!" He stepped back, his eyes shining. "You should definitely join the Host Club!" He looked at Allen with wide puppy dog eyes. "Pleaassse?"

Allen shrugged. "Well, I've got nothing better to do."

"Yay!" Tamaki shouted, glomping him again.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

It was Allen's first day as a host and he was a bit nervous. He'd just had a strange encounter with a girl who came out of nowhere on a mechanical platform and had dubbed him the 'shy and modest type', whatever that meant. Now he was surrounded by girls that were asking WAY too many random questions.

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

"Why did you join the Host Club?"

"Who do you like best?"

"Why are you wearing gloves?"

"Do you like cereal?"

"Er…" Allen stuttered. "Vanilla, I just felt like it, I don't know anyone well enough yet, I think they're comfortable, yes." The girls swooned and generally went a little crazy. Allen sighed. This was a really weird day. Suddenly his new cell phone from the Black Order rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allen!"

"Oh hello Komui. Do you need something?"

"Officially? Kind of. There's a new mission in and Lavi says he won't be able to do it without you. Sorry to pull you out of school so soon, but it will only be a few days."

Allen nodded. "Yeah okay that will work." There was a long pause. "Komui? You still there?" All of a sudden Lavi's voice blasted out of the phone so loudly Allen had to yank the phone away from his ear.

"HEY MOYASHI! LONG TIME NO TALK HUH? HOW'S SCHOOL?"

Allen growled into the phone, "My name is Allen you dumb rabbit! And I happen to be in a populated area right now so you don't have to scream!"

Allen heard Lavi sigh. "You're no fun Allen. Anyways, you need to get your ass back to headquarters so we can get this mission done quickly. See you in a few days!" *click*

Allen looked around the room. A lot of people were staring at him in shock. He looked pointedly at Kyoya. Kyoya nodded almost imperceptibly and announced,

"Unfortunately club activities will be cut short today. Please exit the room immediately. Come again!" As soon as the room was cleared out, Allen turned to Tamaki.

"Sorry Tamaki-sempai. Someone back home needs my help with something so I probably will be gone a week or so. Sorry!" Tamaki gaped at him.

"No Allen-kun! You've only been here such a short while! Daddy doesn't want you to leave!" Tamaki glomped Allen and wouldn't let go.

"Get off Tamaki!" Allen was struggling but couldn't shake the blonde. Mori came over and pried him off. Allen nodded in thanks and sprinted out the door before Tamaki could escape.

**More of a decent length this time. Hope you liked at least! Next chapter: Ed arrives! Should be interesting! Well, I very much hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update more frequently. Until then, adios! **

**~mirrorsedge14**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello again! I got TERRIBLE writer's block on my other story so I'm writing this one instead! The other one has a bigger following so I write it more often, but I like this one too! Okay, so… ONWARD!**

Chapter 3: Edward Comes to Ouran!

~~~EDWARD~~~

Edward stared at the building. He blinked. He stared some more. He blinked again.

"It's… pink."

He shook his head in disappointment as he walked inside the main office. _Aren't rich people supposed to have GOOD taste? _He walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Edward Elric and I'm here to take the entrance exam."

The secretary seemed a bit stunned by his (not intended) rudeness. She shook it off and stood up.

"Yes, Elric-sama, right this way please." She began to walk down the hall with him following close behind. She glanced back at him. "May I ask why you're starting so late? School has been in session for a few days already."

Edward scratched his head to hide his embarrassment. "Yes, well my country is kind of far away and my sup-… guardian is not fond of planes." He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I had to take trains and boats all the way here. It was annoying and it took FOREVER."

The woman stopped and blinked at him. She then turned and opened a door. "Well, Elric-sama, we're here. Go on in and take the exam." She smiled at him as he walked in.

===I HATE TESTS===

~~~HOST CLUB~~~

The twins saw the shortish (don't tell Ed!) blonde haired kid with the exuberant (or lack of) fashion sense. They saw his face and shared a knowing glance. They stealthily ran off to tell Tamaki.

===WOW THAT WAS SHORT. BUT SO IS ED! HAHAH- OW!===

The entire Host Club (they had even dragged Haruhi along!) was sitting in wait for Edward outside the main office. Of course, they were all surprised when he walked out twenty minutes after he walked in. But they ambushed him all the same.

~~~EDWARD~~~

Edward walked out the office doors. He was feeling rather proud of himself. He had aced that test in record time! Screw Mustang! No way in hell was he gonna blend in! Suddenly he was tackled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He was dragged off by a large group of people, in shock of course.

===THESE ARE GETTING SUPER… I WON'T SAY IT! I WON'T!===

Edward had given up escaping two seconds after he was mobbed. He was surprised he wasn't knocked unconscious with the way they were dragging him around. Of course, choking on rose petals and getting dumped on the floor was not in his plans.

Edward sat up, coughing up rose petals. He looked back at the people crowding around him. There were two identical people with orange hair (really?), a black haired guy who looked like Mustang with glasses, a tall, black haired guy with a seven-year-old on his shoulders, a taller blonde guy who was right in his face, and a brunette girl in a dude's uniform.

"GREAT! I'm stuck in a room full of rose petals with a bunch of gay guys and a cross dresser!"

"GAY?!" came the collective protest, with one "How dare you insult my Haruhi?" and much glomping of the brown haired girl. A lot of crap happened but then they all got calmed down. And Edward got a bit weirded out.

The blonde guy got in Ed's face again, though this time Ed was standing. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club! I'm Tamaki Suoh, king of the Host Club and this school! And what is your name?"

Edward was completely confused. He had learned Japanese on the way here and some of these words confused him. "Um…. Hello? My name is Edward Elric. Could you slow down a bit? I only learned Japanese a few days ago."

The blonde boy didn't seem to care and just went on a long rant that was immediately tuned out. The other members took interest though.

Mustang-with-glasses glanced at Edward over his black ledger. "Yes, I assumed your first language was not Japanese because you have a slight accent. I'm Kyoya Otori, by the way." He resumed scribbling in his ledger. Edward stared at him in amazement. '_He looks almost exactly like Mustang but he's NOTHING like him! He's not an asshole, he's observant, AND he willing does paperwork! This is crazy!'_

The brown-haired girl bowed slightly. "Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I guess I am a cross dresser huh? I just never really got around to getting a girl's uniform and I can't be in the club if I'm a girl." She shrugged and glanced over at the blonde boy ranting. "I'm sorry about Sempai. He's a good person, he just tends to overreact… a lot."

Suddenly Haruhi was glomped by Tamaki. "Of course I overreact! You're my little girl and nothing can happen to you!"

Edward was now thoroughly confused. "Okay then. I'm just gonna… leave now. Okay?"

"NO!" Tamaki rushed over and grabbed Edward's shoulders. "You are perfect Host Club material! An accent, blonde hair, extremely rare eye color, plus your charming voice such like my own, you MUST join the Host Club! It's perrrffecctt!"

Ed eyed him uncertainly. "I don't know…"

Tamaki made puppy eyes at him. "Pleeeaaase, Edo-kun?"

"Okay, wait, when did we become friends because I don't remember that happening!"

"PLEEEAAAASE?"

"No!"

"PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!?"

"GODDAMMIT NO! Wait…" An evil smirk spread across Ed's face. "I'll make a deal with you."

Tamaki's face lit up. "M'kay! What is it?"

Ed was now full out smiling (still evilly, of course). "If your best martial artist can beat me in a sparring match, then I will join your retarded club."

Tamaki glomped him. "YAY!"

Ed shook him off. "Get the hell off me!" He walked to the window no one knew was there before turning back and looking at the group. "Tomorrow, 3:00 pm. Your best martial artist and me, that courtyard place, a sparring match. You better be there!" With that, he jumped out the window, even though it was the third story. The entire host club rushed to the window and say Edward running off. Hunny was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yay! Yay! I get to spar with someone new! Yay!"

The twins shared a glance and said in unison, "He is so dead."

**Yay, coolness, chapter is DONE! Okay, does this seem like crack to you? Or is it just the natural funniness of the Host Club that makes it seem that way? Is everyone in character? Let me know! I will try to post more chapters later and if you're reading my HP/FMA crossover, I'll try to update that too. So, leave me reviews, questions, or constructive criticism! Thanks! PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Kay, this chapter is and Ed/Hunny FIGHT! Not pairing, FIGHT. So, on the topic of pairings…. I'm not a big yaoi fan, so sorry all you people who like that. So, probably Allen/Road (one sided, of course), Lavi/Lenalee, Ed/Winry, Al/Mei, Tamaki/Haruhi. Basic pairings. Sorry if it's boring! I'm not gonna go all mushy on them all, most of them implied. Okay, ONWARD!**

Chapter 4: FIGHT!

~~~HOST CLUB~~~

They watched Edward walk into the courtyard. Tamaki was gushing over how 'adorable' he was and Kyoya was grilling Hunny on how much he had to win this. The twins were trying to confuse Mori, who was just ignoring them, and Haruhi was just watching with a happy smile on her face.

Hunny walked out into the courtyard. The rest of the Club watched to see Edward's reaction. A quick eyebrow quirk and then that was it. Hunny sized up his opponent. Ed smirked.

"I'm guessing you're their best. I probably won't underestimate you."

Hunny looked at him in confusion. "Normally people don't wanna fight me cus I'm too cute." He pouted. "Why're you different?"

Ed shrugged. "Well, the best fighter I know is a woman who barfs up blood all the time." He shuddered. "And she STILL manages to halfway murder me." He paused, bouncing up and down. "Rules are, whoever knocks the other out of the courtyard first wins. No killing or maiming though."

Hunny nodded, slipping into a karate stance. "Let's go."

Ed shifted into his. "Yeah, let's do this."

And the fight began.

===JUST TO BE DRAMATIC CUZ I CAN===

It started with a sort of standoff. Then Hunny struck the first blow, a roundhouse kick to Ed's kidney. Ed caught his leg and twisted it, sending Hunny to the ground. Hunny caught himself and spun upright, launching a back knuckle at Ed's temple. Ed blocked and shot a straight punch to Hunny's sternum. Hunny managed to shift enough so he kept his air. He went down for a leg sweep and came up with an inward chop only to be hook-kicked and slammed to the ground. Edward danced away and Hunny pulled himself up.

The Host Club watched in awe as the two battled it out. Hunny was blocking and dodging well enough, but Edward was leaping about like a monkey, getting in devastating blows whenever possible.

Hunny was tiring. He hit Edward with a spinning kick and he staggered back a few steps. But not enough. He had six more feet to get him out of the courtyard. Edward came whirling in with a powerful palm-strike, knocking Hunny to the ground. He let him pick himself up again.

Hunny's weary mind was fuzzy. He made a stupid move and charged Edward. Suddenly he was in the air but ended up crashing into the rest of the Host Club, just outside the boundaries of the courtyard. He looked at the blue sky and sighed in defeat. He was beaten.

Suddenly his vision was blocked by a smiling face and sunny gold. A hand was offered and he grasped it, allowing himself to be pulled up. Edward helped him dust off, smiling the whole time.

Hunny groaned and stretched, hearing his joints pop. He looked down, shuffling his feet. "So, I lost. Looks like you don't have to join." That happy laugh, so much like Tamaki's, broke through his thoughts.

"I don't know. That was pretty fun! Plus I've got nothing else to do. Besides, you can spar with me and I'll help you train!"

Hunny brightened considerably at that offer. "That's great! Yay, Edo-kun's joining the club!" He glomped Ed, ignoring his bruises. Ed laughed again, mussing up Hunny's blonde hair. The rest of the Host Club gathered around, laughing and hugging, a happy group.

===YAY FUN STUFF===

~~~EDWARD~~~

It was Ed's first day as a host. The girls made him uncomfortable but they were nice enough. This one weird girl had popped up on a mechanical platform that he knew Winry would love, and called him the 'tough but gentle and rebellious' type. He was thoroughly confused. He was now surrounded by three girls, getting asked random questions.

"Do you wear contacts?"

"No this is my natural eye color."

"Why don't you wear a uniform?"

"Uniforms are so stuffy. I'd rather be free."

"Will you be my friend?"

"…Sure, I guess."

Eventually he got used to it and found he was quite the charmer. He started to have fun with it.

"Why'd you join the Host Club, Edo-kun?"

Ed shrugged. "I originally wasn't going to but I had a sparring match to decide."

"Who did you spar against?"

"Hunny-sempai."

"You weren't hurt too badly were you?"

Ed looked at her, confused. "Nah I beat him. The kid's good, but he just doesn't have the real world experience."

The girls looked at him, asking in unison, "Real world experience?"

"Yeah. Life or death situations really develop your fighting skills."

"So if you beat Hunny, why'd you join?"

"That's easy. I was bored plus good sparring partners are hard to come by."

The girls erupted in giggles and Edward felt flattered yet confused.

~~~ALLEN~~~

Allen left the train station, Timcampy stowed in his jacket. His mission had been a success, even though he now sported bandages around his torso. He found his car, surprisingly, a limo. He climbed in and waited until he arrived at the school before exiting. He smiled up at the big pink building he had come to love so much, and strolled his way up to Music Room #3. He opened the doors and a soft flutter of rose petals drifted around him.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" rang out the greeting.

"ALLEN-KUN!" Tamaki shouted, glomping his young friend. "We missed you!"

A chorus of girls murmured, "Allen's back! We missed you Allen!" Allen smiled until his eyes fell upon the one boy looking suspiciously upon him. His eyes widened as he registered the gold eyes. One thought pervaded his mind. '_Noah…'_

**I'm all about drama, huh? So, long awaited chapter, blah blah blah, hope you enjoyed, review and all that stuff, I'm tired, bye. PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Oh god, it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story. I have no excuses to tell, so I'll just write the chapter. Here goes!**

_Amestrian_

Chapter 5: Noah

~~~ALLEN~~~

"Golden eyes….." Allen murmured. "Noah?"

Tamaki pulled back and laughed. "Wow Allen! That's Edo-kun, not Noah! He's our new club member!"

Dread filled Allen's whole being. A Noah! In the school, in his club! Suddenly, a phone rang, shattering the peaceful atmosphere in the room. Allen watched as Edward fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a bright red phone, examining it closely. He spotted the name and apparently didn't like what he saw, because he just shoved the phone back in his pocket. The phone stopped ringing and a few seconds later a voice was heard, speaking in a foreign language.

~~~EDWARD~~~

Ed pulled out the red contraption Mustang had given it. He remembered it was called… a cell phone? That sounded about right. So someone was calling him…. He spotted the name and shoved the phone back in his pocket in disgust. He was about to go greet the new (and strange looking- white hair. Seriously?) club member, but suddenly, Mustang's voice came out of his pocket.

"_Hello Fullmetal. Since you've neglected to pick up your phone and I've neglected to leave a message, I thought I'd use this handy little thing I had installed and talk to you right now. Well, I suppose you could have left your phone on the counter and no one was around to give you a boost so…. Anyways, you're lucky no one speaks this language over there. So, pipsqueak, pick up the phone before I find a way to fry you through the phone lines._"

By this point Edward was fuming and he guessed Mustang was most likely serious about frying him. He snatched the phone out of his pocket and yelled into it, "_You inconsiderate, womanizing bastard! Who are you calling a tiny little pipsqueak who can't reach the counter without a boost because he's so short! Huh?!"_

"_That would be you, Fullmetal.'_

Steam was practically coming out of Ed's ears. "_Shut the hell up Mustang! Why the hell are you calling me here anyways?_" A few of the girls giggled. Mustang paused on the other end.

"_Why, Fullmetal, is that high school girls I hear giggling on the other end of this phone conversation? My my, I've taught you well._"

Edward's face turned bright red. "_What- I- You- Shut the hell up asshole!_"

"_High school girls…. Ahh, the benefits to be reaped there…. Go forth my apprentice, and seduce them! Pull their succulent bodies out of- "_

Ed hung up the phone, looking sick. "Oh my god, he's sunk to a new low." He collapsed back into the couch, the color in his face slowly fading. "I am never letting him near high school girls again."

~~~ALLEN~~~

Allen shifted uncomfortably. The whole room was awkwardly silent. The boy named Edward pulled himself out of the couch, walking up to Allen with his left hand out, ready to be shaken.

"Hi, I'm Edward Elric. Sorry you had to listen to a conversation with that perverted bastard.'

"It's fine." Allen said politely. "I didn't understand it anyways."

Edward paled. "Thank god for that."

Allen raised his right hand to shake, then realized Edward was holding out his left. Quickly switching hands, he shook hands with Edward Elric. He didn't really seem like a Noah.

===SKIPPING… OMIGOD MY SHIFT IS BROKEN!===

~~~HOST CLUB~~~

It was a Saturday morning and Tamaki Suoh was just waking up when he received a call on his cell phone from Kyoya.

"Come to the school. Now. Meet in the club room."

"Kay Kyoya-sempai! Make sure Haruhi is there!"

Tamaki hung up, springing out of bed and quickly getting ready before speeding off to school in a limo.

===DRIVING TO SCHOOL, HATE MY SHIFT!===

The entire host club (minus Edward and Allen) was gathered in Music Room #3. Kyoya pulled out his laptop.

"I called you all here to have a discussion about our new group members. My research on them has been completed and I believe you need to know these things to." Kyoya pulled a projector screen from nowhere.

"First, Allen Walker. There is no record of birth, but at a young age he was adopted by a clown named Mona Walker. Walker-san died in a car accident and Allen was adopted by a rich man by the name of Marian Cross. Cross-sama recently went missing so Allen is in charge of all his affairs until he returns.

"Now, onto Edward Elric. Part of Edward's file is classified, but what I could find gave me this. Edward was born on February third. The year is unlisted. He has a younger brother by the name of Alphonse who remained in their home country. His mother and father were never married and the father left soon after his second son was born. When Edward and his brother were still young- around the ages of 7 and 8- their mother passed away, leaving them a large amount of money they never knew they had. They're countries' military became their guardians for unknown reasons."

"You keep talking about their country but you never tell us what it is. What is their country?" Haruhi asked.

"It is a well kept secret." Kyoya responded. "They are from the country of Amestris."

"Amestris…." Tamaki murmured.

"Yes." Kyoya nodded at Tamaki. "Amestris is a country known about by few. The entire continent is a secret. They are their own secret little society. There are five large countries on the continent. The continent itself is unnamed. The countries are: Creta, Arego, Drachma, Xing, and Amestris. The land is always constantly in war and they have an extremely powerful style of fighting that is not known by anyone except themselves. They do not allow immigrants and the only ones with knowledge of this continent are the rich who trade with them, and political and world leaders. No one else. Well, of course us. And to have Amestrians among us," Kyoya shook his head. "it is an amazing opportunity."

Haruhi collapsed back in the chair she was sitting in. "Oh wow. This is insane!"

**Well, what did ya think? I liked it, I really did. But did you? Review and tell me! Blah blah blah, all that stuff. PEACE!**

**~mirrorsedge14**

**P.S. Guest- Sure! Go ahead! Send me a message when you post it!**


End file.
